Anodine
by RoseAerin
Summary: Gwen, Ben, and Kevin are having a normal day when 3 anodites come and say they have to go to Anodine. But something's going on they're NOT told about. Review please! Gwevin!
1. Chapter 1 Anodites

**Hello People it's Rose again. Just thought I'd let you all know something today (Friday as of now) is my 13th birthday! A little late for FanFiction but better late than never right? Anyways on w/ the story **

"Gwen where are you going?" asked Ben trying his best to keep up with Gwen as she ran to the front of her driveway.

"Out with Kevin." said Gwen.

"Kevin's taking you _out_." said Ben.

"To the movies actually." she said.

"What? So you're running to the front of your driveway as fast as you can in heels and a mini black dress just to see a movie with _Kevin_?" asked Ben.

"Well _yeah_, he's my boyfriend." said Gwen.

She knew Ben was starting to miss her. That's right _Ben _was starting to miss her.

'Weird normally he always assumes she's doing homework and runs off.' thought Gwen.

She didn't _mean _to run off and leave Ben alone. Unlike Kevin. He always snickered when Ben sadly waved good-bye. But she _could _see why. It was pretty funny seeing "The Great Ben Tennyson" actually lonely usually Kevin and Gwen were the last thing on his mind, considering he had all those fans.

Ben started to wine "But _Gwen _you're _always _going somewhere with Kevin." said Ben.

Gwen sighed "Why don't you hang out with Julie? Or you're millions of fans." she said.

"Yeah but every time I get around Julie this week she reminds me about my history paper that's due Monday." said Ben whining again.

"Well there's probably a good reason for it." said Gwen.

"Nope. None whatsoever." Ben said quickly the his left eye slightly twitched.

Gwen smiled "Have you even started?"

Ben frowned "Uh… no not really."

Gwen slapped him on the shoulder with her purse "Ben! It's Friday! No wonder she's lecturing you. Take it over to her house, maybe she can help you." said Gwen.

Ben sighed "Fine."

Kevin's car slowly pulled up into the driveway.

Gwen waved to show she was coming she turned to Ben "Bye Ben. Remember to actually _work_." she said as she ran to the car and hopped in.

"What was that all about?" asked Kevin as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Ben was feeling lonesome and I found out he hasn't even _started_." she said.

Kevin laughed "Ben lonely? Why doesn't he hang out with one of his many fans." said Kevin.

"That's what I said." Gwen replied.

Kevin pretended to be sad "I wish _I _had some fans. Nobody ever adores me. Do we have any fans out there tonight?" he said.

Gwen smiled "I bought you the tickets for the movie we're going to see. Besides you know I adore you." she said.

"Yeah? I need more prove." he said.

Gwen kissed his cheek. "Better?" she asked.

Kevin smiled "Yeah, but you know what your _really _should do?" asked Kevin.

"Hmm?" she said.

"You should have a special T-shirt that says 'I heart Kevin Levin' only you know with a real heart." he said.

Gwen smiled "Well duh."

**At Julie's**

"Ugh. I don't wanna write." said a bored Ben.

Julie scooted next to him "Well for starters you don't have a _topic _yet." she said.

"Ugh. I don't wanna pick a topic either." he said.

Julie sighed. Sometimes Ben could be so impossible but honestly, she loved him for it. He was like a stress reliever, he always made her laugh. But he was so goofy and cute it was hard to stay mad at him. She smiled.

"Well what topic would_ you_ like to choose?" she asked.

"Hmmm…." said Ben. "Oh I've got it! The history of the World's Greatest Show….. Sumo Slammers!" said Ben.

Julie laughed "I don't think that would go over well with our history teacher."

"Nothing goes over well with grumpy old Ms. Harset.." said Ben grumbling.

"Alright all you have to do is find an interesting subject that people can relate to and is interesting enough to write 3 pages on." she said.

"So any other Ideas?" asked Julie.

"Let me think….. ahhh…. no." said Ben.

'This is going to be a long night.' thought Julie.

**Back to Kevin and Gwen (In Kevin's car After the movie)**

"Wow that was _actually_ a good movie." said a very surprised Kevin.

"Why wouldn't it be?" asked Gwen.

"Well if you're a guy the name 'Water for Elephants' doesn't really inspire you much." said Kevin.

"If you see a commercial with Robert Pattinson in it you immediately go see the movie." said Gwen.

"If you like vampires that go camping in the winter and other vampires come up and then Bella save Edward by cutting her wrist so the vampires are distracted by her blood sure." said Kevin.

"Kevin do you watch the twilight series?" she said smiling.

"Well you always watch them! If I ever want to come over and you want to watch a movie it's Twilight this! And Twilight that! I don't like them I'm just forced to watch them." said Kevin.

Gwen sighed "Yeah but they're so intense I mean come on you have to admit they are pretty awesome."

"No they're _really_ not." said Kevin. "I wonder how Ben's doing on that history paper of his." he said not wanting to get Gwen started on her precious twilight.

"I don't know I'll check." said Gwen as she dialed Julie's cell phone number.

"Hey Julie. How's Ben doing on his paper?" asked Gwen. "Oh _really_?" "No that's normal for him." "Ugh! That sounds like something he would say." "I know he is _so _argumentative." "Oh my gosh!" "No!" "He's doing that RIGHT NOW?" "Oh Ben what are we gonna do with you?" "Yeah."

Kevin tapped her shoulder "Gwen I _was_ curious but now I'm bored just tell me what's going on so I can laugh at his stupidity."

Gwen nodded "Well good luck We'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye Julie."

Kevin looked at her "Well?"

Gwen sighed and slapped her forehead "Ben started doing research on the internet for something that happened in the past that _everyone _could relate to and ended up listening to music. Then he argued with Julie when she tried to get him back to work. Then he asked what the point of history papers were and begged to go to Mr. Smoothie." she said.

"Did Ben get to?" he asked.

"No. So he tried t make his own with celery, orange juice, turkey slices, and ginger ale." she said.

Kevin stood there and laughed. Ben was so stupid.

**10 minutes later**

Ben, Kevin and Gwen were on the road.

"Why couldn't I drive _my _car?" asked Ben.

"Because I heard little Ben was lonely. Plus I made that car and if I want to I can forbid you from riding it." said a smiling Kevin.

"What are you my dad?" said Ben.

Kevin smiled and stuck his thumb out at Gwen "She's the real reason you're here. If I act like your dad she acts like your mom." said Kevin.

Gwen turned around in her seat "Ben, you really have to work on that paper. Plus you broke Julie's blender. You _have _to be more careful and pay attention to you work." said Gwen.

"See what I mean?" said Kevin rolling his eyes. Gwen hit his shoulder.

"Oh Gwen." said Kevin as he continued to drive.

Suddenly there was a flash and three smiling anodites stood in the middle of the road. Kevin's car screeched to a stop.

Then they all said one thing together "Gwen Tennyson, you're coming with us."

**Here is a link to see Gwen's dress.** **.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/latest-trends/ss-09-must-have-one-shouder-dress/&usg=_lll3UzlCcYs2BraVK7Bz8tXMgPw=&h=660&w=440&sz=29&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=9XxcbjtEQy7QeM:&tbnh=150&tbnw=100&ei=xGTETbWCEYjW0QHdyMW9CA&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dmini%2Bdress%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26rls%:en-us:IE-SearchBox%26rlz%3D1I7ADBR_en%26biw%3D1659%26bih%3D796%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=211&page=1&ndsp=50&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=72&ty=54 (I know it's long sorry) and the Gwevin vid for today is… ****Gwen Needs A Doctor - Gwevin Kay I know that was mainly funny stuff but I didn't want this chapter to be too short. Hope ya liked this and review it!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Plot Thickens

**The Plot Thickens LOL **

**I know it's dumb but I couldn't think of anything else. So far I have ****7**** reviews I'm a happy chick! I update faster depending on reviews just so you know. So thank you reviewers! I love you! Oh and thanks for wishing me happy birthday Scarlet Rose Petal! On with the story!**

Kevin banged his head against the steering wheel "Ugh! More cranky anodites who wanna take you away. What to do?"

"I don't know what to do Kevin." said Gwen.

" Hmm…. do you think I could run them over"? asked Kevin.

"No!" said Gwen as she got out of the car. She cautiously approached the group of bright pink anodites ready to be forced to go to Anodine. Ben and Kevin followed her.

"Um listen I don't know if any of you have met my Grandma Verdona but you can ask her yourself I don't plan on going to Anodine any time soon. I'm sorry." she said.

"Well nice talking to ya bye!" said Kevin as he ran to the car.

Ben shrugged and followed the osmosian. Gwen waved good bye and turned to go but a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait!" she said in an cold voice. She had the darkest skin of all it was a very dark purple and her hand felt like dry ice.

"Look believe it or not my cousin _really _doesn't want to go, so if you could just let go of her arm it would make things a lot easier for us to leave." said Ben.

The tallest Anodine stepped forward she approached Ben and put her hands on both his shoulders.

She spoke very calm and confidently "Oh but you don't _understand_ my dear. We are not here to _force_ young Gwendolyn to come with us. We are here to merely offer her a tour. We know from the high breed invasion just how powerful she is. Stories like that reach planets even as far off as Anodine." she smiled.

"Oh." said Gwen taken back "So you're _not _here to force me to come with you?"

"Oh no. You see this was not the first time we have heard of your talent and we just _had _to meet you. To think that you've managed to learn and master so many skills at such a young and without a teacher is remarkable. " she said.

"Uh hello? Worldwide galaxy saving super hero over here." said Ben obnoxiously.

Gwen and Kevin sighed.

"Tennyson really? Can you save the obnoxiousness for later. Gwen might leave us for awhile this _kinda_ important." said Kevin angrily.

The last anodite stepped forward she was the shortest and her skin was a bright shade of light pink she smiled at her and began to speak she had a rather high voice. She took Gwen's hand.

"You do not have to go alone me dear. Gwendolyn we would be _honored _if you would come with us, we know this is rather sudden but we only request that you see our planet and get to better know the history of your people and your culture." she said.

They all spoke together "So would you and your friends accompany us on our journey home. We only ask you to stay a few days." they all said.

"I don't see the harm in a tour." said Ben.

"Well I do. There's got to be some catch to all this." said Kevin.

"Kevin you and Ben can come with me. Your Kevin Levin you can fight off any bad guys can't ya?" said Gwen smiling.

Kevin smiled "Well that's true. I mean I'll be there to protect you _me _so I you won't be in any danger with me around." he said.

The group of Anodites frowned "Gwendolyn would you ask your friend to stop boasting so we can leave?" they all asked.

"What?_ I'm_ boasting? You should see Ben!" said Kevin.

"Oh Kev you know you're just as good. So could ya please not get upset? I mean your Kevin Levin you don't need to brag everybody already knows who you are." said Gwen.

"Alright Gwen. You do have a point." he said.

"Then it's settled we're going." said Gwen.

**5 minutes Later**

The group walked towards the ship.

"Gwen did you just sweet talk Kevin into coming?" asked Ben.

"What? He doesn't get enough credit if you ask me." said Gwen.

"So what your saying is, is that every now and then you have to give Kevin tons of compliments and hit on him? The great Kevin Levin needs comforting?" said Ben laughing.

"Shut up. Sorry Kevin likes to credit once in a while. It's not _our _fault you've been so obnoxious and it's just us. Jeez." said Gwen.

The group of aliens approached a humongous dark ship.

'I'd know that ship anywhere!' thought Kevin

It was the size of a mansion it had a section where you live and a training room and of course the room to actually _fly _the ship.

Kevin whistled "Where in the world did you get an Xl83 turban jet?" he asked.

"Well you see young osmosian we anodites often trade with other aliens." the tallest anodite said.

"Oh also can we have some names?" asked Ben.

"Very well." said the bright pink anodite.

She spoke first "My name is Gazelda (Gestures to the tallest) this is Armanda and this (Dark purple skinned, cold voiced one) is Zandam." she said.

"Cool names." said Gwen as the door to the ship opened. Kevin ran inside. Ben snorted at his behavior.

The anodites went to into the control room and set the ship to auto pilot. With Kevin right behind them looking at all the controls.

'Kevin see's a big ship and suddenly he's like one of my millions of fans.' said Ben.

Kevin was staring at everything he passed with Gwen right behind him. She had never seen a ship with this much technology, this much anything really! Kevin was showing her all the alien tech and Ben was right behind them smiling.

Soon they reached a long light brown hallways with green doors. The anodites walked in to a room and gestured for them to follow. The trio shrugged and walked in behind them.

Inside the room was a very faint blue with a pastry white bed covered in lace there were two white chairs with blue pillows, a flat screen TV against the wall, one blue L couch with white pillows, and a coffee table with a vase full of blue and white flowers.

Gwen walked around the room in aw feeling the soft blankets on the bed and the lacey bed spread. The group of anodites smiled at her.

"As you have probably guessed this will be Gwen's room." said Zandam.

Ben sighed "Phew! Glad it's not mine." he said.

Kevin stared at Ben "Really Ben? You thought this might be yours?" said Kevin.

"Yeah." said Ben.

"That's just sad." said Kevin shaking his head.

"You may stay in here for now Gwen." said Armanda.

"Well could I see their rooms too?" asked Gwen.

Zandam sighed "Very well." she said harshly.

Armanda's eyes widened and she glared at Zandam.

"Oh well you could do that too." said Zandam quickly as they exited Gwen's room.

Gwen frowned, now she was confused.

'What was that about?' she thought.

The group entered the 2nd door in the hallway next to Gwen. The room was a dark red with a black silk bed and red pillows, a small red couch with black pillows, and flat screen TV.

"This is your room Kevin." said Gazelda with a forced politeness as if she couldn't care less.

It wasn't as detailed or furnished. But Kevin really didn't care. He automatically fell on top of the bed and closed his eyes.

"Wow, Kevin goes right to sleep in his room and you examine everything like it's an antique it's yours. Sometimes I really wonder why your together." said Ben his eyes widened realizing his mistake too late.

Kevin opened one eye "I might be feeling lazy right now Tennyson but I'm not so lazy I won't beat you up." said Kevin.

"Ben? What's wrong with you? Seriously? Could you _not _question my relationship. Thanks that'd be great." she said.

"Sorry?" he said.

"You should be!" said Armanda.

"Come Gwendolyn, would you like to do some meditating with us?" asked Zandam.

"Oh, well okay." said Gwen as they left Kevin's room.

"Hey what about me and-" started Ben but he was cut off by the slamming of the door.

"What is with those anodites?" asked Ben.

"Ben can I just say you're an idiot?" said Kevin.

Ben sighed "Sorry it's just funny seeing how you two are so different, it's unbelievable." said Ben.

"What? How we're together? Gosh Ben what's wrong with you. Unlike all your fans we care if you say something obnoxious." said Kevin.

"Kevin I don't mean to come on obnoxious I just haven't talked to you guys that much in awhile." said Ben.

"SO? You think just cause we haven't been able to talk much doesn't mean I don't care if people question Gwen and I?" said Kevin.

Ben stood there awkwardly he didn't know what to say. He dragged his foot back and forth across the black carpet.

"Ben why don't you go to_ your_ room?" asked Kevin.

Ben's eyes widened "Hey they forgot about _my_ room!" said Ben he opened the door to follow them.

"Ben it's too late. They're anodites they probably just use spells to get everywhere." said Kevin.

Ben peeked out from behind the door, sure enough there was no sound or people in the hallway.

Ben sighed "So where am _I _going to sleep?" asked Ben.

"Don't know don't care." said Kevin from under the covers.

Ben glared at Kevin. 'And Kevin thought I was obnoxious.' he thought.

"It's not like they'll kill you if you don't get the room they pick for you." said Kevin,

"Yeah but by the looks of the tour more than half these rooms are storage areas, bathrooms, or walk in closets." said Ben.

"I'm sure your room is right next to mine like mine is to Gwen." said Kevin "Now leave so I can sleep."

Ben sighed again "Fine. I guess I have to go _find _my room." said Ben as he closed the door he could hear Kevin say one word.

"Kaaaarmaaaa."

He closed the door to Kevin's room and walked around he opened the door next to Kevin's and found a bathroom, then a huge closet then an attic then a basement. He decided to go back to Kevin's room and see if he had any food. But he couldn't find it he reopened door after door and couldn't find Kevin's room anywhere! He decided he mine as well find Gwen, or better yet the kitchen so he could make a smoothie. So he went down another hallway. Door after door he couldn't find the kitchen or anyone else.

Ben smacked his forehead "If this is another one of those revolving rooms I'm gonna go insane!" said Ben.

**In the Training Room**

Gwen and the anodites had actually taken a hidden elevator. Instead of using their powers which Gwen found odd.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Gwendolyn." said Gazelda.

"Oh it's alright. Ben usually says stupid stuff like that." said Gwen.

"This is not to be taken lightly Gwendolyn you deserve respect as much as any other person does." said Zandam.

"Oh but I guess you have a different scale of what's right and wrong. But after meditating I'm calmer, aren't you?" asked Gwen.

"Yes. May I ask you a question my dear Gwendolyn?" asked Armanda.

"Sure."

"Why do you stay on earth? We could you give you anything you want on Anodine, anything your heart desires could be yours." said Armanda.

Gwen sighed "Because. I have friends there, I have a boyfriend who I love more than anything. And it's not just the people there. I love the feeling of sand between my toes when we go to the beach, the grass tickling me when I lay down in my backyard, and the water trickling down me when I swim. Earth is my home."

The anodites frowned.

"My dear, I know you care for your friends but they shouldn't be holding you back from your duties." said Gazelda.

Gwen started to get mad. They would never understand. She sighed but getting angry wouldn't help here. She decided to ignore what Gazelda said and focus on something else as she meditated. Then she remembered how she had left Kevin and Ben alone.

"Zandam, can you tell me where Kevin and Ben are?" asked Gwen.

Zandam smiled and she pulled out what Gwen thought was some kind of a tracking device.

'Why didn't she track them with her powers?' Gwen thought.

"I'll go check on them right now." she said.

"Can I come with y-"

"NO!" the anodites said all at once.

Gwen stopped talking. What was going on?

"I'll go find Ben." said Armanda and she left the room.

"And I will go find Kevin." said Gazelda as she to left the room.

**Back to Ben**

"Ugh! I'm lost and I can't use my omnatrix because I'll break the ship while it's moving!" shouted Ben in frustration.

But suddenly Armanda was right behind him he jumped.

"Whoa! Oh it's just you Armanda. Where's all the other anodites?" asked Ben.

Without a word Armanda used a gun that shout out an electric net it shocked Ben and the omnatrix automatically shutting it off.

Armanda casually picked him up with surprising strength and walked away.

**In Kevin's room**

Kevin was sleeping when he heard the door slam shut. He automatically sat up and absorbed his wooden nightstand.

"WHO'S THERE?" He shouted.

He looked up and saw Gazelda.

"Oh Gazelda. Don't' do that." said Kevin releasing the wood from his body.

Gazelda said nothing as she too the gun and electrified Kevin in it, she smiled and (Being the weakest) dragged him out of the room and met up with Armanda.

Armanda called Zandam "Zandam we've got them. Remember do whatever you have to, to get Gwen to come with us." she said.

**Cliff hanger I know Sorry. Would have updated sooner but I've been really busy. The Gwevin Video for today is…. ****Gwevin What Goes Around (Comes Around) Not my best I know but I don't want to throw in a deep love song in a cliff hanger chapter unless it's an deep love chapter. Felt like that'd be weird. Plus I just didn't want to do that. Shlove Ya! Review People! Seriously Review I want to update soon but I need reviews 1st!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth is Revealed

**Sorry this has taken so long. I've just been busy getting ready for a HUGE garage sale and I just haven't had a lot of time to finish this. Now I can actually WRITE my story and not think about it sadly. But before I begin I would like to thank all my reviewers for helping me brea k my record, this is the most reviews I've ever had for a story! Thank you so much you guys rock!**

"Zandam I'm worried about Ben and Kevin. When are Gazelda and Armanda coming back with them." asked Gwen.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be back shortly my dear. Although I am starting to get a little bored how about we go to my office?" she asked.

"Your office? But won't Gazelda and Armanda come for us here?" asked Gwen.

"Oh I usually go there if I'm not here my office is the first place they will look for me. said Zandam.

Gwen followed her "Okay. But what are we going to do in your office?" asked Gwen.

"I'm just going to ask you some question, come on It'll be fun!" she said pulling Gwen along.

'Why do I get the feeling this is gonna be the most boring time of my life.' thought Gwen as she was pulled like a rag doll.

**With Kevin…**

"Ugh!" Kevin said as the alien shook him awake. Then he saw Gazelda.

He glared at her "You tricked me! What's wrong with you? Where are Gwen and Ben?" he tried to lunge at her but he felt something holding him back. He looked down and saw rope had him tied to a chair.

He laughed "Wow you sure are stupid!" he said as he absorbed the metal on the chair. He was about to snap the rope when he saw her smiling. "Why are you smiling?" he asked.

She shook her head "Nothing nothing. Why don't you just break free and try and beat me." she said still smiling.

His eyes went wide "You have them." he said as he quickly released the metal in his body.

Gazelda's smile only grew "Oh don't worry there quite comfortable." she said. "Now if you _want to _you can break free and try and beat me up. But considering we have your friends I wouldn't recommend it." she said.

Kevin snorted "You other anodites just don't get it do you? Gwen is _never _coming with you. She's never going to _permanently_ go to Anodine with you. As soon as she finds out what you're doing she's never going to trust you again." said Kevin.

She laughed. "We're going to take Gwen away from you. She'll listen to us because she's too nice to see the evil in a person. To her everyone is good. Which makes her a fool!" she said continuing to laugh.

"Gwen will come with us." he said.

She smiled "You think you know her _so_ well." she said.

Kevin glared at her "Better than _you_ do." said Kevin.

Gazelda laughed at him "Yes the ex con artist knows Gwen so well." she said continuing to laugh.

Then he picked up a wrench that was lying around and threw it at her back.

"Ah!" she said as she felt the metal smash into her back.

She fell to the ground unconscious. Kevin absorbed his chair snapped the rope and got up. Then he released the metal, since she _was _unconscious. He had to find Ben. But then he thought about Gazelda if she was an anodite she probably wouldn't be knocked out for long.

He walked towards her. Deciding to take her with him. It wasn't the best idea. But it was better than leaving her in a room full of alien technology. He grabbed her Electron 7,000. The gun she had used to shock him. Then he knelt down to shock her if she woke up. As soon as he knelt down he saw her head go up. He went to shock her but she grabbed his hand and her hand circled around his hand like a growing rope and Kevin felt like he was being beaten everywhere as her extendable arm squeezed tighter around him.

"Ugh! What. Are you?" he managed to say as her extendable hand covered his body.

She smiled "More than you can imagine." she said.

**With Ben….**

"Ohhh. Oh my head." said Ben shaking his head. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Why you're with me silly." said Armanda.

He glared at Armanda. He looked around to see exactly _where _he was. Ben was in a dark room hanging from chains. He tried to reach his Ultimatrix but his hands were too far apart.

"Ugh. Why are my hands _always _too far apart? This is getting old. What did I ever do anyways? I'm a nice I guy save the world. I help random people from different worlds. I even did this when I was 10! I'm one of the youngest heroes this planets got! And the best might I add! I mean look at all the great stuff I've done! Stopped the high breed! Gave all those humans their humanity back! Stopped Vilgax at _least_ three times! Oh and don't forget how after that I saved his entire planet! My life has been completely dedicated to saving the universe! I tried to end a war for crying out loud!" said the teen as he continued to ramble on.

Armanda face palmed herself. 'Why couldn't I have gotten the osmosian? I just _had _to get the obnoxious hero that never shuts up.'

"And look at the thanks I get a group of anodites capturing me and-"

"SHUTUP!" She shouted. "Gosh. Do you _ever _stop talking?"

Ben stared at her "And I thought you were the nice one."

She sighed "Have you even noticed your alone?"

"What do you mean I'm not alone right Kevi- Oh I guess I am alone." said Ben.

She sighed "Took ya long enough."

"So what do you want with me? My awesome powers? My good reputation? My cool jacket? My looks? My charm? My brain?" he asked smirking.

"If you _did _have a brain you'd be asking where your friends are." said Armanda.

"Oh yeah, where are they anyways? Let me guess in trouble and I have to save them. Even though one of them is a year older than me." said Ben.

"No, goodness your obnoxious." she said.

"Ugh, that hurt you know I've still got feelings. See what did I tell ya? I am unappreciated you know this one time…."

Armanda sighed 'Why me?'

**Back to Gwen…**

"Where are those guys? Seriously Zandam. Shouldn't they be here by now?" asked Gwen.

"Ugh! I don't know! But right now let's focus on _you _when's the last time you did that huh? These boys are just putting too much stress on you." said Zandam.

Gwen glared at her "No they're not. I told you I love those guys. I'm happy to help them."

"But it's too much for a young girl like you." she replied.

"Zandam! How many times have I told you? They _don'_t stress me _or_ make me angry _or_ upset me! The only people doing that to me right now is you and your friends. I get that you don't like them. But gosh will ya give it a rest?" shouted Gwen the whole time her eyes flashing from pink to normal threatening to anodine.

She could feel that power going up and down inside her the whole time she talked. She wanted that power, needed it. But no she refused to take it. She wouldn't be able to control herself she would want power to much. Then she realized something.

'This must be somewhat like what Kevin feel's when he absorbs energy. Only it's harder for him.' she realized.

Zandam realized her mistake "Oh I'm sorry my dear. I didn't mean to upset you I-I just you're just so talented you'd be worth so much to this planet. I just want you to be safe. I want you to be able to defend yourself. I worry about you being on Earth." she said.

She felt bad for Zandam she knew how it felt to be scared for someone else. Zandam was just looking out for her. All her suspicion from earlier left her. Maybe Zandam and her friends had some problems with their powers. She felt bad for suspecting them She decided to forget all about it.

Gwen smiled "Oh Zandam it's alright. Here I'll make it up to you. You take me to your office and we can do whatever you want." she said.

Zandam smiled "Really?"

Gwen nodded "Really."

Zandam smiled 'Bingo. Gwen's going to trust me _now_. I've got her right where I want her.'

**Back to Kevin….**

Kevin tried to move around, but even that hurt. He felt like every time he moved he was getting squeezed to death. He wondered how many other surprises Gazelda had up her sleeve. He could see Gazelda through some space to breath. She was sitting down watching him smirking knowing she had won.

'But she hasn't. If only I could see Ben, so I could punch him one last time. Well again. This isn't over. There has _got _to be a way out of this.' thought Kevin.

Kevin squirmed some more he tried to break his arm out of the rope/hand that was restraining him. Maybe if he broke his hand out he could roll over to the chair absorb it and break free. Kevin punched the … extendable rope. He pulled his hand back it was like smashing his hand against hot metal!

"Argh!" he shouted in agony he held his hand.

Gazelda only smiled more "I thought about telling you it would hurt. But it _did _quiet you down. Maybe _now_ you'll stop trying to break out. A hopeless attempt really."

If looks could kill the anodite would be gasping for air from the glare Kevin gave her.

"Listen Kevin, I'll save you the worry and just _tell _you where your friends are. Gwen is with Zandam going to her office right now and Ben is in our dungeon with Armanda. I don't know what on earth is happening to Ben but Gwen is going to come with us to our trading center." she said.

"What do you mean your trading center?" asked Kevin.

Gazelda's pink eyes went wide "Perhaps I've said too much."

"You know in movies that usually means that the villain has some dark secret plan that the heroes don't know about that has something to do with them. So spill." said Kevin.

"I'm sorry Kevin. But that information is not for you to know. I wish I could tell you since we're _clearly _best buddies or whatever you pitiful humans call it. But I'd rather have it be a surprise." said Gazelda.

"What are you up too Gazelda?" shouted Kevin.

She smiled "I'm not telling." she sang.

**With Gwen…**

"Zandam what exactly do you _do _in here?" asked Gwen.

"Oh you know, business." said Zandam.

"Like?"

Zandam sighed "Trading stuff."

"Anodites trade things?" asked Gwen.

"Y-yes. Anodites trade ancient spells that can sometimes be lost. Sometimes we even trade with other aliens. Such as I earlier mentioned, this ship." she said quickly.

"Speaking of other aliens where's Kevin? And Ben?" asked Gwen for what seemed like the millionth time.

Zandam sighed. When would the child _stop _asking?

"My dear they will be here shortly." said Zandam. "Now why don't you show me some of your powers? Just so I can see how much your worth. Y-you know to the trainers."

Gwen frowned why did she stutter? But she decided not to pry considering how upset Zandam had been earlier. So she shrugged it off and began shooting off pink discs as fast as she could. She wanted to impress Zandam and show her she wasn't just some weak human so Gwen gave her a show.

She threw pink disc for a minute. Then she summoned Charmcaster's rock minions. She made stairs. Shot mini dagger like mana out of her hands. She summoned things from all over the room towards her. She made a long beam of pink and picked up an extra desk of Zandam's and much more. The whole time Zandam's face was beaming. She looked very impressed but she was silent for the whole show. Never taking her eyes off Gwen.

Which Gwen noticed. She was glad Zandam was watching, it felt so nice to be appreciated. After she threw herself into the air from her mana and did a front flip on the air she landed on her awaiting mana and floated back to the ground. With a grin on her face.

Zandam was smiling too "Marvelous job Gwendolyn! You are the most talented self trained anodine I have ever seen!"

"Really?" asked Gwen.

"Definitely." she replied.

'Well what do you know the meanest one has a soft side.' thought Gwen.

**Over with Ben…**

"Don't you anodites have a soft side?" asked Ben.

Armanda frowned "I can't say we do." she said.

"But you're supposed to be the nicest!" said Ben.

"And you're supposed to be the most powerful." said Armanda. "But your pretty weak once we stop you from using your Ultimatrix."

"Yeah? Well we'll see how weak I am once I get out of these!" Ben shouted trying to break his arms lose.

Armanda laughed "A useless attempt. We have you and your friends captive."

"No way you've got Gwen. Aren't you guys supposed to take her Anodine. Well I can tell you there's no way she's going to listen to you now. Or trust you." said Ben.

Armanda grunted "What _is it with you humans and trust_? Trust is pointless when you have fear." she said.

"Ugh! Why do you guys have to do this? She was already coming with you! So what she doesn't want to stay is that so important?" Ben shouted.

Armanda smiled "You have no _idea _how important that is."

**Back to My favorite Osmosian…**

"Gazelda! Tell me what's going on!" shouted Kevin struggling to break out of the extendable rope.

"Kevin, you just don't get it do you? I'm not going to tell you." she said.

"You're going to be wishing you had when I get out of here!" shouted Kevin.

"Always so sure our going to win aren't you Kevin." Gazelda's eyes widened "Oh how ironic isn't that what you told Ben when you were trying to kill him?"

"How did you know about- Eh it doesn't matter. Ne-neither does that." said Kevin as he had the painful memory overtake him.

"Kevin, it's alright to be upset. I mean you did nearly kill everyone who had ever tried to help you."

"Shut up. I get what I did was wrong but I'm not going to have a break down. Or anything else. I get what your trying to do. Get me upset feel guilty so I think about it and stop trying to break out. Yada yada." said Kevin.

"Oh well. That's not what I was going to do at all." said Gazelda surprised that he knew.

"Please, I'm not an idiot yeah that's worked on me before but I'm not going to think about that because I know what you're trying to do." said Kevin.

"Well you were an ex con." she said.

"State the obvious. I know your just trying to get inside my head." said Kevin. "Now what are you doing with Gwen?"

She laughed.

Kevin could feel his anger boiling inside himself he tried to roll over, it felt like rolling in fire! But at this point Kevin didn't care he took a deep breath. He rolled towards the metal chair his body feeling liked it was being burned the whole time but Kevin kept thinking about Gwen.

Gazelda smiled "You've only made this more fun for me and caused yourself more pain. Kevin did you really think you could stop me tied up in that?"

"You wouldn't understand! You don't know what it's like to love someone! It's worth it. Gazelda you better tell me what you're doing to Gwen!" shouted Kevin.

Gazelda laughed "Even if you did escape it wouldn't matter."

"Tell me where she is Gazelda!" shouted Kevin "Now!"

Gazelda continued to laugh at him "Fine I'll tell you. But once I do you'll wish I hadn't." she held Kevin up by the rope around him and got in his face smirking the whole time.

"Gwen is with Zandam! Zandam is just waiting for the right moment to take her away from you forever! We're not taking Gwen to anodine! We're taking her to our trade center, where aliens from all over the world can bid on her. Then when we get a high enough price we'll sell her and they'll use her to do their work with her powers. Other times they'll make her fight aliens and bet to see who wins! They'll use her for whatever they please and that's the only reason we haven't killed you and Ben, so we can do the same to you!" she shouted.

"I don't think so!" shouted Kevin he smashed his hand into the rope or hand. Literally breaking it, breaking Gazelda's hand she shouted in agony and fell to the ground.

Kevin threw it all off him he would've done something with her, but he didn't have time. Kevin had to find Ben and fast! 

**Well what do you guys think? I know pretty hardcore stuff. Think it was too much? I was learning about this stuff awhile back and I **_**had **_**to try it out in a story. Also I wanted to make people aware of what was happening to some people. It's just wrong! Hope u guys like the story even though it's so umm what's the word? Different? Well different is good and I spent a lot of time on this so if u don't like it, don't review. But if u **_**do **_**like it then go ahead and review! Oh Gwevin video: ****gwen is haunted (gwevin) Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Battle

**Alright people I would like to inform you this story is my record breaker. First I had 15 reviews and now 22. You guys are awesome! I was also told that chapter 3 was my best chapter yet. Thanks so much! Alright now I'm listening to my 'Classics' playlist on YouTube and I'm typing away. Enjoy!**

'Crap, I can't find you guys anywhere!' thought Kevin.

Kevin knew it wasn't smart to talk, for all he knew Gazelda could have Zandam and Armanda looking for him leaving Ben and Gwen to…. No.

'That's not gonna happen. Stop thinking like that Kevin.' he thought.

The osmosian was very worried, especially about his choice to leave Gazelda behind.

'How could I have been so stupid? I let Gazelda get to me. I shouldn't have listened to her. She was baiting me! Just like stupid Vulkanus did. I have got to stop letting people do that to me. But if had taken her with me instead of leaving her behind like that there wouldn't be a problem!' thought Kevin.

Kevin had ran out of the room as fast as he could and searched all the rooms around him. But one room had a hall then another door and another and another.

'How many rooms does this freaking ship have?' thought Kevin.

He usually didn't cuss. He'd been trying to stop ever since he became a plumber. Also he didn't want his mother to see him like that. But nobody can hear your mind so sometimes Kevin had a little cuss in there. Just when he was mad. But while Kevin was lost in his thoughts he heard yelling.

'Gwen!' thought Kevin.

He ran down the hall looking for another door until at last he saw a black door with dents all over it and red marks that was shaped to look like blood. It looked like a door to hell. Kevin hoped that's not what this room was for. Death.

He tried to open the door. Locked. He kicked the door leaving another dent. Despite it looks the door was actually very strong.

'I hope these dent's aren't from failed past rescuers.' thought Kevin as he absorbed the door handle, enough to cover his head, neck, and arms.

He punched a whole above the door handle reached inside unlocked the door and let himself in….

**Over with Ben…**

Ben sat in absolute silence. Lost in his owns thoughts wondering how the heck he was supposed to get out.

"Well your awfully quiet. I'm bored." said Armanda.

"Well then free me, and die. Put yourself out of misery." said Ben with a straight face.

Armanda stared at him and started laughing "I'd rather live to have the money this gig's gonna make us."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ben.

"Oh your angry now." said Armanda she smirked "Let the show begin."

"This isn't funny Armanda!" he shouted.

"Oh but it really is." she replied.

"I've had enough of this. Tell me where my friends are!"

"Well I'll gladly tell you." she said.

To Ben's horror he was told the exact same thing Kevin was told.

**Over with Gwen…**

"Zandam." said Gwen.

"Yes dear?" asked Zandam.

"Where the heck are Kevin and Ben?" she shouted.

"Gwendolyn I understand your impatient. But do you really have the right to yell at me because of your _friend's _tardiness. Who might I also add _you _asked to accompany you. I'd like to know why your friends are taking so long as well but do you see me yelling at you? No you don't." said Zandam.

Gwen sighed and sat down in her chair "Sorry."

Now for those of you who think Gwen's been rather… slow in this chapter. I assure you she's been thinking about this the whole past two chapters. Gwen was debating in her head who she should trust. Gwen was thinking of how nice Grandma Verdona was. Bt this wasn't Verdona. She was thinking of how forceful her anodite Grandmother had been. But she turned out to be understanding.

Gwen was thinking how she shouldn't compare Zandam to her grandmother because they were totally different people. But Gwen was curious about the lack of power the anodites used. Why Ben and Kevin _still _weren't here. She tried to reassure herself these were good people. Well aliens. But were they? She really couldn't judge aliens she barely knew just because they were good.

'Or are they?' thought Gwen she remember P'andor 'He was evil. Well kind of and I thought he was good. But they just want to take me on a tour. Right?'

Gwen was really arguing with her usual sense of judgment. She believed everyone was innocent until proven guilty. Honestly what had these anodites done to her? Her friends were late. Did that really make these anodites enemy's? No it didn't. How she could she be sure that was even their fault. It probably had completely nothing to do with them. But they were acting so strange. But no one's perfect.

She was also thinking about that baby alien the trio had rescued. Because of her the alien had been reunited with it's family. Her judgment was usually right. Why change judgment now? But then again that was _usually. _Was P'andor as innocent as she thought? No he wasn't. Kevin had been right. But what about Galapagus? He was good. But again those were completely different people. Gwen couldn't really compare them.

So the whole thing was making Gwen impatient and frustrated. Which is just was Zandam had wanted.

"Why don't you show me some more of your powers Gwendolyn?" asked Zandam.

"Thanks for the offer but no." said Gwendolyn.

The reason showing off Gwen's showing off her power was important is because showing it all off would weaken her even more. That was Zandam's whole part in the plan. To weaken Gwen. Then Zandam could take her down easily. She knew Gwen wouldn't go anodite. Gwen knew the risks and she didn't want to take them. So when Gwen refused, it made Zandam a little angry and we all know she has the most anger issues.

"Fool! You will do as I say!" shouted Zandam.

Now _that _convinced Gwen. She knew something was wrong.

"Oh my dear, I'm sorry I have trouble handling my anger sometimes." said Zandam.

Just that _one _little outburst had had revealed most of the plan to Gwen in a second.

"That's a lie." said Gwen.

"Gwendolyn, now that's not a polite thing to say." replied Zandam.

Gwendolyn gave her a disgusted look "What _are_ youanyways?"

"I-I'm exactly the same thing as you." she replied.

"And what is that?" asked Gwen.

"A-an anodite. An alien that draws power from the bones in her body and use's them against her enemy." said Zandam.

Then she realized her mistake.

"I-I-I mean Mana!" Zandam said quickly.

"Yeah, I know a lie when I hear one Zandam. My trust in you has been balancing on a knife this whole time, you just tipped it." said Gwen.

"Y-y-you have to believe me. Please Gwen, listen to me." said Zandam.

Gwen got in Zandam's face and shoved her into the wall.

"No! _You_ listen to _me _when I say this. Where are Ben and Kevin?" she shouted.

**Back to Kevin…**

Kevin walked into the room "Gwen? Ben?" he looked around.

"Hello Kevin." said Gazelda.

"Oh crap." said Kevin.

"Now is that how you greet an old friend? You should at least greet me nicely. After what you did to my hand." said Gazelda she held up a bruised hand that looked as if it had lost all will to move.

"I-I _broke _your hand. How are you not in pain?" asked Kevin.

"Oh believe I put up with hell. But you were stupid enough to leave me to fix my hand. Us-"

"Garpatheums." said Kevin

Gazelda was taken back that Kevin knew but she continued "Yes I am a garpatheum. Which means breaking my hand is very painful for me. But since my powers come from my body, my body handles the pain much better than any human. Therefore-"

"I know. I know. The power in your body helps your hand heal faster. Don't you know I know the most about aliens? I figured out what you were hours ago." said Kevin. "So why are you here let me guess, to stop me?"

Gazelda nodded she rose up into the air and thrust her extendable arm at Kevin, her hand in a fist. Kevin ducked and it slipped right past him. Kevin smirked.

"Nice try." he said.

She shot her hand towards him again but Kevin grabbed it and pulled her across the room. He pulled very quickly and when she was about to knock into him he stepped out of the way and she smashed into the wall.

"Now so powerful without your hand squeezing the life out of me are you?" asked Kevin.

Gazelda looked up at him and shot her extendable arm Kevin kneeled down so the arm thingy passed him absorbed the concrete floor turned his hand into what looked like a pair of scissors and caught Gazelda's hand. She circled her arm around Kevin's hand but before she could get far Kevin cut her hand _off._

She screamed in pain. Shouting out death threats at Kevin and screaming bloody murder in pain.

Kevin stared at her. Then he saw a few nails stuck in the wall and some long chipped pieces of wood. Probably used on _other _people Kevin shuddered at the thought and picked up the nails and boards. He locked the door (It'd stop her unless her hand could grow back which Kevin thought might be possible) then he took the nails turned his hand into something like a hammer and nailed the door shut.

"That outta hold her!" said Kevin.

He then raced off to find Ben and Gwen.

**Speaking of her…**

"Um… um th-there w-w-with Gaz-zelda and Ar-ar-armanda." said Zandam.

"WHY ARE THEY THERE?" Shouted Gwen.

"Th-th-ere under their control none of m-mine Gw-Gwendolyn." said Zandam.

Gwen got in her face again "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE NOT UNDER YOUR CONTROL?" She shouted again.

During all of her shouting Gwen's eyes were flashing pink normal then pink normal then pink. Her powers were threatening to go anodite. But Gwen didn't want too. She tried to control herself. But every word out of Zandam's mouth made her angrier and angrier. Zandam could tell she didn't have much time so she decided o give it one last shot.

"GW-GWEN! Y-Your friends are going to be killed!" shouted Zandam.

Gwendolyn's eyes went completely pink in a matter of seconds she suddenly had mana all around her body. She felt she could do anything with ease. Even. Kill.

'No that's not what I want. I'm not a killer.' she thought.

But something inside her wanted otherwise. She wanted Zandam gone, and power. Much. Much. More. Power. She knew she could take them all down. Destroy everything in her way. And she would.'

"ZANDAM! I _WILL _DEFEAT YOU!" She shouted.

Gwen got even closer to Zandam she was about to strike when something hit her and wrapper itself around her. Gwen looked down. It looked like an arm. But it tightened around her. Gwen couldn't describe how painful it was. Imagine getting in a fight imagine you fall, and when you do they all come after you at once all punching you. It's like that but stronger.

'Good let her take me. Now I can't her anyone.' thought Gwen then she realized something 'This is how Kevin feels, when he absorbs energy. Only Kevin can calm _me _but he has _no _control.'

Gwen hoped she would be able to see Kevin again. Then she realized something. Something she should have realized a long time ago.

Too long. Too long had she been pushed around by villains. They saw as her as no threat. Sure Zandam was scared but now Zandam knew she had won. Zandam was going to step all over her. Just. Like. Every. Other. Villain.

"NO!" shouted Gwen she shot mana discs out of her hands.

Only these were the size of a car and cut right through Gwen's bond's. Gwen was lucky it was just _one _Garpatheum. Because even breaking that one bond hurt like hell. It felt like fire was burning her every bone. But nonetheless the battle continued.

**Over with Ben…**

"Listen Armanda, LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Said Ben.

"Well, someone's grumpy." said Armanda.

"Yeah your right Armanda." said Ben.

Armanda stared at him "What?"

"It's obvious I'm a little tense and I probably _should _calm down. I mean my friends are just kidnapped. No big deal. They may die but hey just two people right? Please Armanda? Won't you let me go?" asked Ben.

"Ben your even dumber then you look." said Armanda.

"Your just jealous cause I'm awesome." said Ben.

Yes, he was upset. But he had already gotten mad and had that helped? No. So Ben hoped they were alight. That's all he could do. Hope. And annoy Armanda and whatever else he could to make her miserable.

"I am not just jealous cause your 'awesome' Benjamin." said Armanda,

"Somebody's jealous. Somebody Jealous." sang Ben.

"Ugh. I. Am. Not. Jealous." Armanda replied.

"Sure, okay and I'm not amazing." he snorted.

"You're not. And I am not jealous." she said.

"Liar! Liar! Liar!" Ben kept shouting he smirked.

"I. Am. Not. A. Liar."

"Don't deny it Armanda. It's okay lots of people wish they were me!" Ben continued.

"I can assure you I am not one of those people."

"Sure you're not!"

"I'm not!"

"Liar!"

"Benjamin Tennyson. SHUTUP! I HAVE AND NEVER WILL I, WANT TO BE A MISERABLE HUMAN SUCH AS YOURSELF!" Shouted Armanda.

Ben stared at her.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Laughter.

Ben continuedto laugh "Okay."

Armanda took a deep breath "Ugh, you are SO annoying."

Ben smirked "I know."

**KEVIN DID YOU FIND THEM…**

Kevin hurried down another hall. He'd wasted enough time already. But he hadn't found anyone since he ran into Gazelda. Kevin was running when he heard…. _laughter. _Yes laughter., Kevin didn't have any other leads so he ran towards that.

Kevin snorted when he opened the door. There was Ben cuffed to a wall.

"Benji?"

"The one and only."

Armanda stood up but she didn't a chance to do anything Kevin absorbed Ben's cuffs and punched her in the face, she fell to the ground. She was very tired actually from BEn's constant talking and was honestly, about to fall asleep and she had gotten punched in the face. She knew they'd kick her butt.

She smiled "Take him! Please! He's yours, now get out!"

Kevin stared at her "Okay."

Then he freed Ben. But then Kevin heard screaming. He knew who it was. Gwen. He looked at Ben. Ben nodded.

"You save Gwen. I'll freeze the door so she doesn't get out. I'll be with you in a minute, if I can find you. Go!" said Ben.

Kevin ran down the halls picking a random hall.

'I better hurry this crap up.' he thought.

He absorbed the tiled floor. Then he smashed into every room. Yep, smashed. First door. Nothing. Second door. Nothing. Third door. Nothing. Fourth door. Nothing. Luckily those were the only doors in that hall so he ran out the hall and into another. The 5th door lead to another hall.

But suddenly Kevin heard another scream. Gwen.

"Gwen!" he shouted.

Kevin ran down the black hall. Kevin hoped she saw okay. Kevin opened the 1st door. Nothing. Then he opened the 2nd door. The horrible scene laid out in front of him. Zandam was laughing. Gwen's mana was being pulled into the rope. She couldn't release the mana since she was in her anodite form she was made of it. Zandam was pulling her in, she had a laser gun with her.

Gwen was trying to fight it. To go back to her human form but she couldn't control herself. Zandam had shot her with the gun to weaken her. The battle and Zandam's arm were doing that as well. Gwen screamed as the laser fired again. She was too weak to break free. She had been shot with the gun at least 5 times now plus that unbearable pain coming from Zandam's extendable arm. Kevin ran towards them, he absorbed the concrete floor. Kevin knew he could be pulled in as well if he tried to stop Zandam. Kevin helped anyway.

He grabbed onto Zandam's arm and felt the burning pain as well. Kevin grabbed Gwen's arm he tried to pull her out. But he couldn't Zandam was pulling Gwen in by her _mana _unless he could turn her back into her normal form she would die.

"Gwen! Gwen you have to listen to me!" shouted Kevin.

Gwen turned towards him, even that was extremely painful.

"Gwen, you can't stay like this or she'll kill you!" shouted Kevin.

Zandam laughed "Kevin's right I will kill you! Your too weak to stop me Gwendolyn!"

That made Gwen very angry she pulled all of the strength she had out of her form and shot it at Zandam. Which did cause Zandam to hit the wall very hard. But as you know Garpatheums have faster healing bodies because there power comes _from _their bodies. Also the blow Zandam had just taken made her arm squeeze even tighter around Gwen. Zandam shook her head stood up and fired.

"Ugh! Aw!" Gwen screamed.

Her body was threatening to give out on her any moment. Gwen's vision was getting fuzzy. Kevin couldn't break the bonds or he knew he would cause her even more pain. But he had to get her to listen to him.

"Gwen! Do you remember when that hybrid almost killed me? Gwen do you hear me?"

Gwen nodded. Her eyes were barely open.

"Gwen! Do you remember how they didn't think you could save me? But you did! You saved me and you were a big for the whole mission. Gwen if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. You saved me, you convinced Ben there was hope. You've helped save so many people. Your strong enough Gwen! You can come back to your human form!" he shouted.

"I'm trying Kevin!" she shouted.

But her vision got even more blurry. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She shouldn't have shouted. Zandam laughed in the back ground, she was shooting at them both. Causing Gwen even more pain. Gwen shouted again. But her shout's were getting weaker. All the power she had in her body was trying to keep her alive. She had nothing to defend herself with. She was too weak to fight anyway.

Gwen's eyes shut only to be shook by Kevin. The ex- con was doing all he could to help her. He was trying to talk to her make her listen. Yelling for her to stay awake. Trying to block the gun shots which further weakened him too. Gwen's body had marks on it and she was in anodite form!

Her perfectly bright pink skin was starting to change colors here and there. Where she had been shot in the back was going from its strong pink to a faded black with spots of yellow. The bright light that had once surrounded her was fading too. Spots on her arm was turning to black. Her power was trying to restore her.

"K-K-Kevin." she touched his face.

Her hands no longer had the warm surge of mana they had once, her hands were turning ice cold like Zandam's. Kevin could see one small tear on her face. Kevin could feel some on his face too. Zandam continued to shoot. Kevin tried to block the shots but it was very hard to move with such a tight grip around them. But it was all Kevin could do for Gwen.

"Gw-Gwen it's okay. Your going to be alright just h-hold on." he said.

Kevin decided to try and chop Zandam's extendable arm if he was strong enough he would break it, but if he wasn't. Kevin didn't want to think about that. His hand morphed into what looked like a blade. He raised it and slammed his blade hand into Zandam's arm. They all screamed. Zandam's arm loosened its grip immediately. Giving Gwen more air to breath. But she still was in pin and so was Kevin. But Zandam stopped firing because of it. Garpatheums hands are their most fragile body part.

"Gw-Gwen please listen to me. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You have to find the strength to let go of your anodite form. I know you don't have much power left but you have to find the power to stop. If you're going anywhere I wanna go with you. I know if we die I won't go to the same place. So we both have to keep breathing. Gwen, your such a strong amazing girl, and I love you so much. Pl-Please don't l-leave me." said Kevin.

His face was streaked with tears now. Gwen's heart ached for him, she wished she could. No she could do it.

'I can do it.' she thought.

She was starting to try. But just then Zandam struggled to stand. She knew what an impact Kevin had on Gwen. Once he was gone she had no reason to live. Her eyes widened. She knew how to stop Gwen once and for all. She looked at Kevin, half his armor was shot off by the gun. There was nothing for Kevin to absorb that he could reach. Zandam smiled and fired at him.

**Over with Ben…**

Armanda had shook her head and stood up not long after Kevin had left. She was putting up quite a fight. She wrapped her extendable arm around him and smashed him into the wall. But she didn't think much about it and it hurt her hand too. She shouted in agony. Armanda knew she needed help. So she ran off Ben wasn't about to let her get away s he followed her. Armanda ran from room to room looking for her friends.

But Ben was right behind her and she had to put up a fight also. Soon she found Gazelda's room she punched it really hard, it was about to fall off when Ben shouted.

"RATH!" and there was a flash of green.

She turned around "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING FAKE ANODITE ARMANDA! NOBODY RUNS FROM RATH AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT!" shouted Ben.

She groaned "Looks like his aliens don't shut up either." she said.

She turned around and punched him in the jaw.

"HEY RATH _ALWAYS _GET'S THE FIRST PUNCH!" he shouted.

Rath punched her and threw her at the wall. Lucky for Armanda when Gazelda heard the pounding and saw the door was about to break she started kicking it and slamming her back against the door. 5 minutes later she was out. She ran over to help Armanda. She wasn't as powerful but she could still help.

She jumped on Rath's back before he could pound Armanda. She punched him with her only hand and kicked his back. It wasn't much but it was enough to distract Rath.

Rath threw her off and walked over to her "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING ONE HANDED FAKE ANODITE GAZELDA! NOBODY GET'S TO JUMP ON RATH'S BACK UNLESS I SAY SO!"

Armanda took advantage and wrapped her extendable rope around him and threw him against the wall.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING HAND ROPE THINGY! NOBODY SMASHES RATH INTO A WALL!"

Rath hit his watch and there was a flash of green "Goop!"

Goop easily slid out of Armanda's grip. She chased after him and there was another flash of green.

"Humungasor!"

Ben turned around grabbed Armanda and threw her into Gazelda. The two fainted. Then Ben heard another scream. Then another. Ben thought he heard someone shout Kevin's name. There was another flash of green and Ben was himself. He also noticed they were a few thousand feet in the air. They were almost to the trade center!

**Back over with Gwen and Kevin….**

"Ah!"

Kevin screamed in agony as the laser hit his bare flesh. It was very painful for Gwen and she was in anodite form, and Kevin didn't have anything! He had been shot so many times his armor was cracking and breaking as I mentioned earlier.

Just imagine your back on fire. That's how Kevin's back felt. Gwen's temper flared. But then she remembered what Kevin said.

"Gw-Gw-Gwen just tr-try." Kevin said hoarsely.

Gwen nodded she tried her best to calm herself told herself it was okay. She was working on calming her powers next when she felt Kevin hold her hand it relaxed her. Gwen took a deep breath and focused.

"Gw-Gwen."

She looked at him.

"Y-you c-can d-do it." he said.

She smiled and felt herself easing into her normal body. Then she screamed. They both dropped to the ground. Kevin held her and shouted her name. Shaking her. Then he realized something as he felt the pain of a blast and shouted. He absorbed the floor again.

'Even though Gwen is human again all her pain just went back to her normal body. ANd all the power she had when she was anodite, was _barely _keeping her alive and now she human so she has even less power.' thought Kevin. 'And I convinced her to do it.'

Zandam threw her arm at Kevin he grabbed it and threw her against the wall. He could hear Gwen shouting, but there was nothing he could do. Zandam attacked again, she grabbed his ankle and threw him across the wall. Kevin stood up he ran towards her and she quickly thought about her options. She looked at Gwen she fired knowing what would happen.

"GWEN!" shouted Kevin.

He ran towards her and jumped in front of the laser. He screamed. Then there was silence. Was it one too many shots for Kevin? Gwen knelt down to him. She shook him.

"K-Kevin?"

"Hmm?" he replied weakly.

She smiled and hugged him. Since Kevin had armor this time the laser hadn't hurt as bad, it till hurt of course but the chances looked okay for Kevin. For now. They had to heal both the plumbers. And soon. Zandam walked over.

"THAT IS IT! I'VE PULLED OUT EVERYTHING I HAVE AGAINST YOU TWO AND YOUR STILL ALIVE? WELL I'M DONE PLAYING GAMES!" She shouted.

Zandam smirked. They were probably too weak to move anyways. She was about to fire. When Rath broke in.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING FAKE ANODITE WITH THE LASER GUN! NOBODY SHOOTS RATH'S FRIENDS! NOBODY!" he shouted.

Ben threw Zandam to the side. Kevin and Gwen just stared.

"D-did Rath just call us h-his friends?" asked Kevin hoarsely.

"I-I th-think so." Gwen replied quietly.

But Ben should have known Gazelda and Armanda would wake up. Soon Ben was surrounded by Garpatheums. Now, I've taken along time to tell jus this _chapter. _So I'll try and speed things up. Even though Kevin and Gwen were weak. They did their best to help. Gwen threw what little mana she had at the aliens. Kevin helped Ben with Zandam for a short while.

At one time Armanda had Gwen in her arm and was hurting her. Gwen could have died after going through so much in only one day. But Kevin ran up and punched her. Of course that cause a gang up on Kevin. They were all beating on him, even Gazelda. Kevin was thrown against the wall many times.

Gwen tried to stop them, so did Ben. Gwen was thrown back. Then Gazelda picked up the gun and fired at Rath. Gwen was knocked so was Kevin he was also losing a lot of blood. Ben had to take on all three of them by himself. To say the least Ben did good for awhile but soon he was weakened by Armanda's arm and they threw him against the wall.

Ben could feel his eyes closing. Then he noticed something, they had landed. The Garpatheums had won. Before Ben's eyes closed he saw a bright light approaching them. What was that?

**Okay I have a feeling that was too much. But I had to weaken them right? Look I've been working on this for a while so no flames! But I really hope you guys liked it Also I know it's been awhile but my internet literally, just crashed so I had to wait awhile. I couldn't even pick my Gwevin vid for awhile but here it is now! Gwevin video: **


	5. Chapter 5 The Last Chapter

**Hello people! Don't wanna delay u! So read on fellow brethren's! But what about sister's? Hm… I know I'm weird ;) o also here's the video 4 the last chapter I got SO mad when I realized I didn't have a vid 4 my last chapter so here it is ****…. Everything Kevin does, it's for Gwen (Gwevin) By SevenLevin**

**In heaven…**

…..

….

No I'm just kidding! Sorry I had to!

**Back to Ben and friends…**

Ben could barely keep his eyes open, he heard voices. One that was very familiar too. He struggled to open his eyes. Ben saw Gwen and Kevin against the wall.

Kevin was covered in blood. His shirt looked more red then black. One of his eye's was black he had a bloody nose the back of his shirt was completely torn showing a huge black bruise with small cuts surrounding the wound. A large dark cut ran down his chest and blood dotting his ebony hair from being knocked into the wall. He had quite a few cuts on his legs too. And dark bruises on his pale skinned arms.

Kevin slowly, slowly lifted his head. He moved some of his fingers. The best hand wave he could give. Ben sighed of relief, Kevin was okay. But was Gwen?

Kevin slowly quietly crawled over to Gwen wincing most of the time at the movement. At one point he fell and didn't get up for a few minutes. Kevin took some shaky deep breaths and after a few more minutes he was next to Gwen. Ben was wondering what was the heck was distracting the Garpatheums.

'Probably aliens here to take us.' thought Ben.

But Ben knew who was talking. He couldn't think of the person's name but Ben knew he knew the person. Was it an enemy of his? Vilgax? Vulkanus? Darkstar? Charmcaster? But I'll let you know Ben was very far off.

Kevin pulled himself closer to Gwen, it hurt to even do that, oh how it pained him. His chest was burning at the moving of his back, so was the rest of his body. But Kevin didn't care he was worried about Gwen. She had a nasty bruise along her cheek. Her skin was very pale. Her eyes were closed her breath's were quiet raspy. Parts of her shirt were torn showing more bruises and a few cuts. Along her right arm her sleeve was practically torn and what little cloth that was there was stained red. She also had a rather large bleeding cut on her leg.

Gwen looked completely drained of energy and mana. Parts of her hair were red not normal red, it was blood. Coming from a cut on her head from being slammed against the wall. Kevin quietly absorbed the piece of metal he saw on the ground which was enough to cover an arm. His hand turned into what looked like scissors he cut a part of his shirt that wasn't covered in blood. Then his hand morphed back.

He wiped the dirt, sweat, and blood off her face. Kevin wasn't a doctor but he knew if cuts weren't kept clean they would get infected. Then Kevin noticed the voice he would've noticed earlier but he was too busy with Gwen. Kevin recognized the voice immediately.

Kevin slowly turned. As soon as he did he saw a bright light. A bright pinkish purple light. Grandma Verdona.

"IF YOU_ EVER_ TOUCH MY GRANDCHILDREN AGAIN! THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" she said.

Kevin smirked 'Grandma's cussing, classic.'

"A-a-and Levin?" asked Armanda.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TOUCH HIM EITHER! LAY A _HAND_ ON THAT BOY'S HEAD, AND I _WILL_ FIND YOU! WHETER HE LIKES IT OR NOT." She chuckled "We'll probably be related soon anyways."

"You like him?" asked Gazelda.

Zandam sighed "Gazelda, shut up!"

"I know what you people do, now I am a trained professional anodite. If you want to try and stop me I applaud your courage and welcome you to mess with Granny." she chuckled again.

Zandam shrugged and smirked "I love a challenge."

She began to fire at Grandma Verdona who easily dodged them. She glided across the room while Zandam tried to shoot her. Unless Zandam's target wasn't standing still or in her extendable arm, the Garpatheum had terrible aim. Gazelda had better aim and took the gun she had her aim right on Verdona she aimed and fired. Then Verdona made a pink shield in a matter of seconds.

Armanda shot her arm towards Verdona, Verdona easily broke it with one mana discs. The 3 teamed up against Verdona and attacked together. All going at once at one time Gazelda did manage to shoot her target on her arm. Verdona started to fall out of the air she smirked and made a single pink stair and landed on it. She stood up and blasted the 3 away with her own lasers. She came over to them waved her hand and the Garpatheums rose into the air.

Verdona muttered something and the fake anodite forms fell of their masters. Gwen was awake by now. She watched the Garpatheums. Underneath their skins their forms were different but they had the same colors. The Garpatheums right hand was huge and covered with bumps. Their hair was black super short and crazy curly. Their bodies were rather long and skinny. Instead of legs they had wavy tentacles. They all had yellow eyes. The only thing the same was their skin colors. Zandam was still dark purple. Armanda pink. And Gazelda hot pink.

They growled. Floating in the air. Gwen wanted to help her Grandma she struggled to stand. Her legs automatically gave out on her, too weak to stand. Kevin grabbed her hand. He shook his head.

Gwen glared at him "I-I-I'm fine K-Kevin and I'm going."

She coughed and grabbed onto the wall, and shakily stood she slowly tried to walk over only for her to fall. Kevin was right there and caught her in his arms bridal style. She tried to stand up. But Kevin wouldn't let her go.

"Kevin, I'm g-going. I'll cr-crash your car if you don't let me."

Kevin snorted "I've never trusted you with my car and that death threat is _definitely _not h-h-helping you." he said hoarsely.

"Well I'm going to sneak in and destroy it, or a-after a mission. Now let me go!"

"Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson!" Kevin whispered in his most threatening voice.

Gwen turned around surprised Kevin had used that tone with her. Kevin had a look of determination on his face. He wasn't going to let her go. Sometimes he just simply let Gwen have her way. But now he was putting his foot down.

Kevin smirked "It's nice to say _your _last name for a change." He coughed a few times and said hoarsely Now sit down."

Gwen sighed and sat down, well fell really. Gwen knew she didn't have a chance this time.

"I-I like it when _I _say your middle name better." said Gwen pouting.

Kevin chuckled "T-Too bad."

She looked at him. Saw his cuts, bruises, blood. She gave him a light hug. Kevin was so good to her. Some people thought he was no good. But Gwen knew he was a good guy. She inhaled his sweet scent. Oil from working on his car so much and pine needles.

"Kev, you sh-should rest too. You got banged up pretty bad too. Probably worse than me."

She looked at his chest and gasped.

"Definitely w-worse than me." she muttered to herself as she took Kevin's ripped shirt piece and put on his chest.

"Gwen have you seen yourself? You have a huge cut along you arm and one on the back of your leg." said Kevin.

"So? You have a cut from your chest to your stomach. Tons of scars on your arms and on your legs." she said.

"Gw-Gwen, your beat. It's okay to relax." Kevin chuckled.

"What?"

Kevin coughed, his whole body shook as he did which caused him to shout a few choice words Gwen would rather have not heard. He coughed again.

"Re-relax." he said again.

Gwen nodded. The conversation had taken a lot of energy out of the two. For a while Gwen sat and listened to Kevin's slow quiet shaky breathing. Sometimes he would cough for a minute or two and Gwen had to help Kevin breath and help him calm down. The cut on Kevin's chest had gone from the middle of his throat to the bottom of his chest. So his breathing was the hardest thing for him.

They were both pretty banged up and whether Verdona won or not there was a high chance Kevin might stop breathing. Which definitely scared Gwen, and Kevin he was worried that he would die on Gwen and leave her to die as well. Which cause his heart to speed up and make it even harder to breath. Kevin's chest was getting worse. He was losing a lot of blood and Gwen was too weak to help. She was bleeding too but her anodite form had slowed her bleeding, if it wasn't for her powers she would be dead.

Gwen tried to get Kevin to absorb something, thinking that would ease his pain. But absorbing took energy out of Kevin and (as you know) Kevin releases whatever he absorbs if he hurt very badly. So every time he would absorb something about a minute later he would slowly go back to normal. Using his powers, as I said earlier, took energy and Gwen didn't want Kevin to waste it so she had him relax.

Gwen felt a cool breeze _inside_ her body ,suddenly she felt more whole some of the stinging was gone. The anodite looked down at her body some of her scars were going away, but she felt extremely dizzy from the use of power.

"No. No! I have to help Kevin!" said Gwen.

She tried to focus her powers on Kevin, but her body was healing itself against her will. She didn't intend to help herself but her alien powers were saving her involuntarily. Gwen's powers were healing her, all her powers were saving her. She didn't intend for this to happen, it just did. If you scraped your arm your body would involuntarily cover your cut with a scab. It was like that. Gwen felt the energy draining from her body. Gwen tried to meditate and control her powers on Kevin but she felt herself slipping into blackness.

Gwen heard faint voices as her eyes closed.

"Gwen? Gwen can you hear me?"

She knew it was Kevin, his voice was very faint but she could make out a few words.

"Hang on Gwen. Please, Gwen hold on."

Kevin was doing his best to stay calm but he was still having trouble breathing, Kevin had lost more and more blood as time went by. His breaths were short, quiet, shaky, and wet? Gwen felt something on her cheek.

'Oh Kevin's crying.' thought Gwen.

Her heart ached for him, but she didn't know what to do. Her vision was covered with a thick black cloud that she couldn't push through. Whenever she tried to shout no sound escaped her lips. Kevin shook her shouting her name. She tried to shout but her throat had gone dry. By this time Ben had ran over (He wasn't as badly hurt as Kevin or Gwen). He whispered her name.

"Gwen?" they both asked.

"Kevin d-do you think she's-"

"No. She can't be." said Kevin.

He wouldn't let Ben say it, not around him. Then Gwen felt tears trickling down her face. Kevin.

"Kevin there's nothing we can-"

"There has to be!" shouted Kevin.

"Maybe she's in Acoma." said Ben.

"Maybe." said Kevin.

Gwen wanted to say she was fine, but the voices were fading the black was swaying in her eyes getting fuzzy. The words were slurring and leaving her.

'No, don't go. I'm lost with you Kevin. Please, both of you stay.' thought Gwen.

Gwen heard something _very very _faint. It sounded like someone breathing. But not like normal breathing. It sounded like someone was gasping for air. Coughing. Crying. Taking in sharp quick breath's. Or attempting to….

**Outside of Gwen's thoughts…**

"We can't help her anymore Kevin!" shouted Ben.

Kevin was still clinging to Gwen's body. Whenever Ben tried to get him to move, Kevin yelled at him. Or attempted to yell at him. Kevin's voice was very hoarse. He was stuttering and trying to breath.

"W-W-We have to h-h-help her!" he shouted.

Kevin coughed and took in a shaky breath, refusing to let Gwen go.

"Kevin we. We can't. There's nothing else we can do for her." said Ben. "And you need to calm down, I'm not blind I see your cuts. Your having trouble breathing as it is. Kevin you look like crap." Ben chuckled.

"Th-This isn't f-f-funny Ben! It's no time to make a joke! Your cousin could be dead. I'm t-to weak to even stand up. What are we gonna d-do?" asked Kevin.

Ben hadn't noticed till now but, he saw Kevin was crying.

"Kevin?"

"What?" he asked his body shaking.

"Are you, crying?"

Kevin nodded "Y-you know, you're probably th-th-thinking this will be hilarious and we'll laugh about this s-someday. Maybe even t-t-tomorrow. Ben? Has it ever occurred to you there m-might not _be _a tomorrow?"

"I'm just saying, there's no point Kevin. We. Cannot. Save her. I want to Kevin, but it's a lost cause." said Ben his eyes threatening to spill.

Then Kevin started to get mad. Ben talked about Gwen like she was a broken toy. Gwen would know. Gwen would understand. Because she would feel exactly the same towards Kevin.

"Is th-that how it i-is with you Tennyson? You just g-g-give up, on what you c-call a _'lost cause'. _Any time someone may have something wr-wrong with them you just call a quits? You think someone's gone and you l-l-leave them! How could you do that to her! J-j-just like you did with me! I'm o-o-one thing, I was a p-p-possessed monster! She's your own flesh a-and freaking blood! How can you call yourself a hero, when you're ab-about to let the innocent die! You can't just g-give up on people!" shouted Kevin.

Kevin's body was trembling and he was taking deep breaths. Ben was worried this was the last time he would ever talk to Kevin and he didn't want to end it like this. Kevin coughed a few times. He breathed quickly and clung to Gwen even tighter.

"Kevin it's not like that." said Ben.

"Then t-tell me what it_ is _like Ben!" he shouted.

"I… I don't wanna hope only for her to die! Kevin you ask me what we should do. There's nothing we _can _do. I'm not going to get your hopes up. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have. You absorbing that energy. That was my fault. I was too weak to stop Aggregor. I was to blind to see this trap. I almost killed you. I may have killed Gwen through my decision." said Ben.

" I h-have to try. Dude, you're my b-b-best friend. But, if I lose her, there will _never _be a tomorrow. B-b-because the sun won't come up." said Kevin.

"What do you mean the sun won't come-"

"Because, Gwen is my sunshine. She has a w-way of brightening the darkest of rooms. I've always thought of myself as a m-monster. I know she doesn't like it. But B-Ben, I ruin everything. If I had been stronger maybe sh-she'd be okay ri-right now. Do you know how many times people have almost died because of m-me? I almost killed Gw-Gwen, I could've killed you. Like I said Gwen has a way of brightening the darkest r-rooms." said Kevin.

Ben just stared at him, he knew Kevin didn't talk about his feelings. Especially not to him.

"B-Ben, I've known you for 6 years and there's _still _th-things you don't know about me. Some of them I don't ever w-want you to hear. S-some kids have things in their room that reflect on them. For me if I had a room reflecting off me it'd be like sitting in pitch dark, a bl-black room with only one other c-color blood red. Do you know how many people I've h-hurt Ben? It was dark then Gwen came and brightened everything up. I c-can't lose her, I can't." said Kevin.

Kevin stared at Gwen the whole time. His eyes were blood shot and full of fresh tears his face was covered in old ones. He was shaking too and holding on to Gwen like he was the last thing he _had _to hold on to. Ben knew he couldn't leave his friend alone.

"And you never will." said Ben smiling.

Ben put his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"I'm gonna help you get out of here." he said.

Kevin smiled "Let's get the hell outta here."

Ben ran to help Grandma Verdona. The Garpatheums weren't as strong as Verdona but they were keeping her busy. Zandam saw Kevin limping with Gwen he was holding on to what was left of the side of the wall and slowly moving. She smiled.

"Don't worry I won't _touch _them." said Zandam.

She fired at the top of the ship's ceiling. Through the hole she could see Kevin falling and hear him shouting Gwen's name. Verdona's eyes went wide.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted.

She fired disc after disc at Zandam pulling huge rocks off the ground with her mana and firing them at Zandam, with Ben attacking the other two. Verdona fired and fired, she had never been so angry in her life. Zandam knew not to get an anodite angry, but it was too late. Zandam was shot out of the sky. She fell to the ground. Zandam screamed as she was shot while falling! (You don't mess with Grandma) Zandam shot out her extendable arm and her hand was strong enough to slow her fall.

Her hand hit the ground very hard though. But she didn't break any bones.

"Well at least I didn't break any bones." said Zandam.

"Crack. Crack."

Zandam screamed she didn't know what hurt, after all she hadn't broken anything. And the only thing that touched the ground was….. her hand. Zandam looked at her hand. Broken. She screamed in anger and agony. While Verdona laughed. She rushed to join Ben. The two Garpatheums were no match for Ben _and _Verdona.

**Over with Kevin and Gwen….**

Kevin heard the noise of the gun being fired. He had Gwen thrown over his back, Kevin quickly took Gwen off his back. He hugged her so she was covered from the falling walls. Kevin was too weak to absorb anything and he knew it. The walls of the ships broke. The metal crashed into everything within its reach. Shattering glass goblets, breaking shelves, crushing everything within its reach. Including Kevin.

Screams….

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

**Back to Ben and Verdona…**

"Yeah Grandma way to pack a punch!" said Ben as Humongasour (Which sounded extremely funny with that voice.)

"Ha-ha! Granny isn't dead yet!" said Verdona.

Ben ducked and managed to miss Gazelda's laser. Ben was actually worried about Kevin and Gwen. He'd heard the crash and he had turned to go help them but then he had been attacked by both Garpatheums. Verdona and Ben knew they had to finish the Garpatheums before they had a chance at finding Kevin and Gwen.

Ben ran at Gazelda and grabbed her by the waist. He threw her down next to Zandam who had been thrown down after breaking her hands so many times she had fainted. Gazelda noticed Zandam and tried to help her up. A pointless action. Armanda was on her own. Ben punched her.

"Looks my somebody can' beat the awesomeness!"

Armanda growled at him (Yes growled.)

"Has it ever occurred to you how annoying you are?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that you sound like a bear. No wait a monkey smells like on too." said Ben he laughed.

Armanda did hold up a good fight. For a few minutes. After being blasted so many times though she yelled in anger and thrust her extendable arm/hand at Ben. She didn't think that through, Ben quickly grabbed her hand in his huge fist and threw her to the ground by it.

Ben's grip as Humongasour was very tight so Armanda broke her hand and fell to the ground. Luckily Gazelda was there to try and catch her. She had woken Zandam p after about 10 minutes and Zandam help catch her too. They were alive but they weren't in a position to fight. So they sat there waiting for prison. But Verdona and Ben were worried about something else Kevin and Gwen.

**Back to Kevin and Gwen…**

Kevin kept Gwen tucked under his chest. During the crash his cut chest had gotten worse and every other part of his body. Some glass had managed to fall into his cut chest. He had small pieces all over him. All the falling things had bruised his already beaten back. A shelf had fallen on his legs, it didn't break anything. It definitely left bruises though. Also he couldn't pull his legs free. He pushed some of the broken things to the side and tried to pull him and Gwen up.

He took a quick breath.

"This just gets better and better doesn't it?" said Kevin.

Luckily Gwen was tucked under him, Kevin had been very careful with her. So his weight hadn't crushed her. He had made sure of that. Kevin coughed. He definitely wasn't getting any better. Gwen stirred under him.

"Gw-Gwen?"

"Yeah."

Her words were slurred and quiet but they were still words. Kevin hugged her.

"Gwen, I thought you were dead."

"No I just fainted. I think hit my head."

Kevin eye's went wide "Gwen. How are we going to get out of here?"

Kevin starting breathing quicker. It sounded like something was wrong with his lungs or something. She looked at the cut on his chest.

'Crap.' she thought.

"Ke-Kevin calm down. We're going to be fine." said Gwen.

"Gwen we're not going to be fine! Everything backfired on us! Ben and Verdona could be dying out there!" said Kevin.

"Kevin, this my grandma and cousin we're talking about. They're not going to die." said Gwen.

"Verdona wouldn't have even had to come here if I hadn't been so stupid! I should have never let us all come here! Gwen I don't know what else we can do. My legs are being crushed by shelf's and other crap and your to banged up to make it on your own." said Kevin.

"Kevin don't talk like that! I'll never have to go on my own and neither will you because I'll never leave you. Please don't think like that."

"Gwen, we're not gonna make it. You _have _to leave me. Or your gonna die, Gwen I've got shards of glass inside me I'm gonna die either way. Don't try and pull my dead weight and get us both out of here. We're not gonna get to the doctors in time anyway." said Kevin.

Kevin coughed again. And again, and again. He took in a quick breath of air. The cut on his chest was slowly turning black. Some of the glass had gotten very close to his throat too. He coughed again his whole body shook. Kevin kept coughing and coughing. He tried to breath but he kept coughing.

"Kevin stop thinking like that your scaring yourself, and your making your heart go crazy. Stop it! Please don't leave me Kevin. I'll miss you. So much if you do. Don't give up yet. You wouldn't give up on me and I won't give up on you."

"Gwen I _want _you to let me go. It'll be safer for you. Please."

He coughed again. His face was getting paler and paler.

"Kevin stop it please. You're going to be fine." said Gwen.

"Don't you see Gwen? It's not just that I'm scared, I'm beat done. Over."

"No you're not Kevin! Stop it! Please I can't stand to watch you give up on yourself."

"I'm not giving I'm accepting the facts."

He coughed again and again and again and again and again. He didn't stop. His whole body was shaking. He had bags under his eyes. His eyes kept slowly closing and then he would open his eyes and sometimes smile just a little.

"I'm still here. I'll stay as long as I can. This is better than where I'm going next anyways."

"Kevin. You're not going to-"

"Yes I am."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I have to go through the consequences Gwen. I have a lot to pay."

"Kevin I love you, but I hate when you say stuff like that. Why do you believe other people's lie's? If someone said that, there wrong. I know you. You've changed your whole life. _You. _No one has to suffer. Especially not you. You've gone through so much as it is."

Kevin coughed again. Sometimes Kevin would cough for almost a minute. He would speak hoarsely to her. His chest was bleeding in many places he was losing a lot of blood. He didn't care. He was with Gwen. It was worth it all to have a few more minutes with her. He coughed again. he didn't stop for a while. He closed his eyes and tried to quiet his coughing, he didn't want to worry Gwen anymore.

"Kevin, fight. Please I don't want to you to leave me." said Gwen.

"Gwen, every man has to die it's the way of life. All a person can really do is love the people in their life and that's what you've helped me do. Because I do love people, but most of all, I love you." said Kevin.

Gwen hugged him.

"Whoa careful!" said Kevin.

Gwen smiled.

"Gwen don't be sad, please."

Kevin coughed a few times. He kept coughing.

"Kevin?"

"I'm (Cough) I'm (Cough) I'm still (Cough) I'm still here (Cough)."

"Just hang in there Kev."

"Oh Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"If I don't make it-"

"You will."

"I said _if_, will you tell my mom and Harvey I love 'em oh and Ben. As annoying as he is."

"Okay."

Kevin started coughing again, when Gwen saw a faint light. It was Grandma Verdona! And Ben!

"Grandma! Ben! Hurry help me with Kevin!"

Kevin looked up at Ben and Verdona "Sup st-still scary Grandma." He coughed.

Verdona smirked "Save the sarcasm for when you're feeling better. "

The group called over some plumbers. The group of plumbers stole the Garpatheums stole ship.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Gwen.

"You try defeating all the Garpatheums and then after that having to defeat some of their um, customers! They were pretty mad they couldn't buy any powerful aliens so they tried to stop us. We took three of them down, then two more. Then there were five more we called in some backup plumbers though. Cooper and Grandpa Max. They said they could handle the five of 'em. Then we came and found you. Now all the Garpatheums and the aliens they trade with are being put in the null void. And all of their victims can be brought back home. " said Ben.

Verdona hugger Kevin and Gwen "Oh Gwen! I'm just glad you and Curtis are okay!" she said.

Kevin grunted "_Kevin_." He coughed.

Verdona smiled "Oh! It doesn't matter!"

"A-actually i-it does." said Kevin and he coughed.

"Well the good news is you kids can go to the doctor." said Verdona.

"What are gonna tell them?" asked Gwen.

"Hmmmmm" said Ben. "I've got it! They'll believe this easily! It's the perfect excuse! We'll say… we tripped."

"W-we should say that!" said Kevin. He coughed.

Gwen frowned at him "Kevin did you your head get hit when the walls fell?"

"No, I just want to say the doctor's face when we say that." said Kevin.

Verdona walked over to talk to Grandpa Max. Ben walked away.

"Where ya going?" asked Kevin.

"TI get away from you two, I know how lovey dovey you get after escaping a death mission." said Ben.

Gwen rolled her eyes. Then from the corner of her eye she saw someone. Cooper. Cooper blushed a little when he saw Gwen. Then noticed her cuts and came over to ask if she was okay. Kevin smirked, he raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Hey Cooper. Don't worry the doctor's here. _I've _got Gwen." he said.

Kevin coughed again. Cooper blushed, embarrassed. Then he looked at Kevin's smug expression and glared, he turned around.

"For who, Gwen, or you? You sound sick Kevin. Too bad." said Cooper with fake sympathy "You should probably give Gwen to someone who can protect her. Seeing how your helpless and can't take of her."

Kevin glared at Cooper "If there r-really was a doctor you know why he'd b-be here?"

"Why?" asked Cooper.

"T-to fix your me-messed up face." said Kevin.

Cooper grunted and walked away. Gwen glared at Kevin. Kevin coughed.

"Why'd you do that?"

"C-cause the kid was getting (Cough) on my nerves. Gwen you_ k-k-know _you _know _(Cough cough) that was getting on your nerves too. Cooper al-aways blushing, with his w-weird compliments (Cough) and always bl-blushing like a girl. You c-can lie and say you liked it but I know you don't like it I can see it. You like him a-as a friend and the f-fact that he doesn't know that b-by now (Cough Cough) is a-annoying y-you." said Kevin, he smirked knowing he was right.

"T-that is…" she hugged Kevin "Completely true. I'll admit it I'm just glad you're going to be okay.

He smiled "Me too." and hugged her back.

"But Cooper really did deserve it." said Gwen.

Kevin stared down at her, shocked "Did you just say Cooper deserv-"

Gwen kissed him.

"See what I mean?" said Ben.

"How 'bout you stop talking and kiss me?" said Gwen.

"T-that could work." said Kevin.

He kissed her. Ben and Cooper walked over.

"Now that's what I call a happy- hey! Why do I get the feeling I've said this before?" said Ben.

Ben shrugged "Oh well."

Everyone laughed.

_The End_

**Okay guys I'm sorry I had to end this. But all good things must come to an end But I have to say, this has been the most fun story to write by far! And thank you for all the wonderful reviews everyone! You've all been very nice. Thanks you for all the encouraging reviews and the messages telling me how I did such a good job and asking me (Some of you begging) for me to update very soon. I really appreciate it. My last video for this story will be Gwevin Ache by ****RoseAerin** **Hey that's me!** **Please review both my video and story! Shlove ya guys!  
><strong>

**Rose.y**


End file.
